


Prison talk.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Short stories when I feel weird [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All dialoge, Dream In Prison, Dream XD wants friends, Gen, I love to experiment with my styles, all of this is towards the character not dream himself, cctommy is also there, dream XD is annoyed, narrator is a character, odd style, remember fiction not reality, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Dream XD talks to Dream. He's pretty annoyed by his vessel.Of course I am this guy sucks.
Series: Short stories when I feel weird [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!

"What is it Tommy?" Dream sighed, looking up from his thoughts.

Guess again green boy.

"Wha..."

Actually no don't guess stop talking I want to talk to you.

"Tommy do you hear this too?"

"Uh...no?"

No, no shut up both of you, well not you Tommy you're not the target and you can't hear me anyway.

"Who's talking?"

Me, the god of this server, you have royally, massively screwed with my world! I brought these people here because I was bored! Not for you to make them all like you, I already watch you and you're boring to me.

"Hey! I did what-"

Nope, no you are not speaking vessel.

"Vessel!?"

Shut up, I want entertainment! I love watching all the fighting. The interpersonal relations! The emotions! It's so funny. It is so crazy how little I had to do to get the ball rolling. Now you, you are messing this up. Now I do enjoy watching the little show you put on with the kid, but you're too big, you can't have everything! I mean I had to make a giant red egg monster just to get other storylines to follow! It's boring, you're boring.

"I-I what?"

I'm tired of the will he won't he get out of jail thing. You are never leaving, because I won't let you. Anyway I'm not the only one who wanted to get some words in. I'm going to go now, Ok you can go talk to Tommy now.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi Tommy!**

"Uh...Who's that are you the thing Dream's arguing with?"

**Nope! I'm your writer! I make your life a living hell for Dream XD's amusement! Just wanted to pop in and say you are doing great, keep up the good work and maybe I can give you something a bit less grim for awhile.**

"...What?"

**Hahahahhahaha! Don't worry about it little guy, I just wanted to see what my introduction would do to you! This is gonna be fun!**


	2. never mind.

**Yeah you know what? I'm bored, hey Dream can I kill this guy?**

Sure why not, I'll just bring him back later anyway. Go for it Tommy he's your vessel.

**Cool, well sorry Tommy looks like you gotta die, can't wait to see Drista's reaction she's going to freak. Out. Like this is going to be such a twist! I can't wait for this! Oh she is going to _hate_ me! **

This is going to be fun.


	3. Alternate ending.

Dream what the hell I was watching that! 

"I am not you're toy! If I can't have my own life then you don't get your entertainment!" 

**Nah it's all good.**

"Oh come on who's that!?" 

Wait you PLANNED this? 

**Yeah, we're gonna revive him after Tubbo realizes his friend is truly dead, he and Ranboo have to morn, Nikki and Jack uhhh, I haven't worked that out yet. There's a ton of angst blah blah blah, and then he comes back to life by the hands of his abuser! His enemy forced to revive him because of dependency he didn't even know he had! Oh the symbolism!**

"What? You mean I can't even kill someone on my own? What's me then? How much did you plan how much was me what what I don't know what no no." 

Look Tommy you broke him, Now I gotta retcon this whole visit to keep him from well... 

**Oops. Sorry XD, guess I should have cleared that with you huh.**

Well no it was pretty shocking actually. I really didn't expect that. Plus now I can leave my vessel in here because there's nothing to do in here. I can focus on the other people. Good job kid. 

**Thanks! I'm trying my best, you know this is kinda hard to get right.**

"I, I what...no..."

Oh yeah him. Uh what do we do with him? 

**Let's just go, I'll retcon this later, this is really funny.**

XD Yeah it is! Come on I'll get you some food, you deserve a treat. Really I did not see that coming at all!

**Hehe, Thanks for letting me write for awhile, this is fun!**


End file.
